Bastle
Bastle is a reccuring character in Devil May Cry. He is an Exorcist self tasked with the responcibility for purifiying an evil blade that has taken several lives, including the lives of the ones he's loved, and he is the one who created it. History Bastle was born and raised in the peaceful city of Madrid, where the only threat was other Humans, humans who were cruel to Bastle due to his unqiue hair color and heritage. Although his family hailed from Germany, he was not blond haired nor blue eyed and had the appearance like that of a false human (Demon) with purple hair and dark eyes. Simply because of his appearance, he was constantly picked on as a child, shunned from society and ended up in a multitude of physical encounters. At the age of fourteen, he had already had a habbit of going into the woods near his home where he could vent this anger one day when doing so, the temptation in the air manefested Bastle's emotions and he followed trail of a mysterious aura that represented his vented anger which was being absorbed into a mysterious root growing from the ground. Bastle removed the root from the ground and found that his anger had manefested a sword in which he could pay back those who attacked him. He made the mistake of returning home with the blade and was taken by his own anger and after a blackout, Bastle realized he had murdered his family, seeing them dead before his eyes. Before long Bastle had become attached to the blade he still needed to take revenge and fill the emptiness inside of him, murdering all the enemies. Afterwards Bastle realized he was slowly becoming a Demon, walking down the path of bloodshead. He had been embracing his appearance but in the wrong way, having taken the appearance of a demon on purpouse. He transformed his ways and looked to training as an exorcist so he could one day set free all the anger manefested in the evil blade, once and for all. Physical Description Bastle is a tall, slender, and muscular man with light bronze skin and purple eyes. He has long purple hair adorned with feathers and tribal beads, and he wears a long, purple and black headband. Bastle wears form-fitting black and purple armor that bears a resemblance to Bahamut with dark boots lined with white fur. His entire appearance was derived from his wish to be unique which was currupted into taking the form like that of a demon. It now symbolizes his new start as a traditional exorcist. Personality and Relationships Growing up Bastle was very independent and unqiue, combined with his strange appearance he was very different from everyone else in several ways. His own indifference led to his own despair which was channeled into anger in which was finnaly manifested into the sword that would take everything from him. On the surface Bastle seems abnormally quiet but always calm, although within he is deeply twisted. Weapon & Abilities Thanks to his dark past, Bastle has become highly aware of his fighting abilities. He is a physical powerhouse, with slim compact muscles that move fast and strike hard. This causes Bastle's body to lack some endurance that it makes up with brute strength. Category:Character